Perchance to Sleep
by Thundercracker527
Summary: This story is seperated in parts. All of them having a challage for James Root to complete to get to his love.
1. Part 1

Part 1

The wind was playing with his hair as he dreamt about the girl he loved. The summer air kissed his cheeks and the grass tickled his arms and legs. The trees lightly waved their leaves and sound of nature echoed in the nearby forest.

The sunlight tapped lightly on his eyelids. His slowly opened his eyes. The sun was beaming bright at him. He tossed to his side and leaned his cheek on his hand.

"Oh…you're awake." Said the girl that was tending to the wild flowers.

The girl's name was Moka Kuran. The last of the True-bloods. Her pale skin shimmered in the sunlight. Her emerald eyes almost lost in thought. Her lips, pale than usual, smiled sadly. She knew something was going to happen. Her pitch-black hair played in the wind.

She got up and joined James, who was now sitting up. He pulled her in his arms and held her close to him.

"You gotta stop looking so sadly. We're back together, aren't we? I let you have the chance to love Mick and you came back to me when you were ready." He said, stroking her pale cheek.

"That's not what I'm worried about, James. Something dangerous is coming and it's going after me. I can't shake off this feeling but I think we need to get out of here." She said, nuzzling her head in his chest.

"You're just being paranoid because of what Ariel said. Lin Chung threatened him already. Next time he tells you something about the Sea Goddess, Lin will make sure he gets his message through Ariel's skull." James said, looking at Lin Chung, who's meditating in shade.

"Uh… must I remind you that Ariel took the form of a sea nymph? You can't see him, let alone touch him and only I can hear him." Moka said, kissing James on the cheek.

"Oh yeah. Damn. I was looking forward to seeing him get pounded to the ground."

Moka looked beyond the hills and she saw Audrey Amell, staring at the sky.

Audrey is one of Moka's closet friends.

Moka looked at Audrey for a little bit and then shifted her attention to Lin Chung who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, I will protect you until the day I die. I will protect you from the danger of the public, the sea and the dangers what life will throw at you. If this Sea Goddess goes after you, I will destroy her." Lin promised

Moka got up and hugged Lin.

"I knew you'd say that. That's why I made you my bodyguard. You always stand by your words and you will do anything to protect me." She said, breathing in deeply.

Lin hugged her back.

{These are not the arms of a stranger anymore. These are the arms of some who wants to protect me.}

James cleared his throat and they broke away.

"Are you done now?" James asked Moka

"Yes, I am. Sorry, babe." She said, blushing

The sun started to set and all three of them started to head home.

"Where's Audrey going?" James asked looking at the hill to see Audrey gone.

"I don't know. She's probably going to be with Shawn for a while." Moka replied, holding James' hand

James shivered at her touch. Moka's skin was icy cold. She may look like the living but she is still the dead.

Lin put his bamboo staff in his hands and held it across his chest.

The sky was cloudy and the summer air was replaced with an icy breeze. It was so cold even Moka couldn't withstand it.

There was thunder going on over them and it was raining and little bits and pieces of ice were falling to the ground like little acorns falling out of the tree.

Moka covered her face with her mask that James and Joey made her. Her mask looked a lot like Joey's Kabuki mask but with a little touch of James' jester mask. The black flame in her left eye had a streak of black paint going to the corner of her mouth. And she also has a zipper for the mouth. She enchanted the mask to protect her face from the lights from the stage, the sun and other harsh weather.

"This weather is sending eerie messages to all of us. Princess, can you understand them?" Lin Chung asked Moka, who eyes was now black.

"Yeah. And they're not good messages. I fear for myself." She said, her eyes widening in fear.

*Perfect. Whatever Ariel told her and what she felt a few minutes ago is starting to concern me. What am I going to do? *

The sky turned from deep violet to pitch black. The moon was covered by the darkness.

"Aw…what now?" complained Moka, seeing a figure standing in the middle of the pathway.

"Moka, I've come to help. You are in great danger." Said the figure, stepping out in the little light provided. She reveled herself as Audrey Amell.

"Audrey…. Wha-? How'd you know?" Moka asked

Audrey walked over to Moka and put her hand on Moka's shoulder.

"Your pesky Air elemental reveled himself to me and told me to come to you right away. He sensed that you were in danger long before you started to feel that mysterious feeling a few minutes ago." She said, her brown eyes holding an intense look in them.

"But… Ariel said he was joking."

"Well, he was just screwing around with you because he probably didn't want you to worry about it."

"That's true."

~_My child, listen to Audrey and get out of here. ~ _ Ariel's voice trailed in the wind

"Ariel, where are you?" I asked out loud

~_I'm right next to you my child. ~_

"Oh…good." She sighed out.

There was a loud roar in the sky.

James put Moka behind him and he took out his pocketknife. Audrey did the same but took out a gun and a knife. Lin Chung got on his left knee and propped his right leg forward. His bamboo staff pointed forward.

The sea started to bubble rapidly and higher and higher. There was a bright light in the water.

_~ Oh no! That's the…~ _

The sea emerged from the ditch and started going around in circles.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. This is odd weather." Said James

The ground started shaking, knocking them down.

"Okay, first there's thunder, there's rain, there's hail, there's the sea going around in circles for no reason and now the ground is shaking. What the fuck is going on?" screamed Audrey at the sky

The sea floated near us and Audrey leaped at the water ball. It repelled her.

"Oh what the fuck?" She said, rubbing her sore arm.

The sea died away along with the thunder. There was nothing before them. The rain continued pouring and the hail continued to pound.

An evil, wicked laughter filled the sky.

They heard a piercing scream. Moka was no longer behind James. She was in the water, in the Sea Goddess's clutches.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

There was Moka, thrashing in the water, screaming for help and getting stung by the lighting bolts. (She's a Vampire. Stuff like that will happen to her.)

James put both his hands on head.

"Oh my God. How are we going to get her out of there?" He asked franticly

"Easy. We go in the water and save her." Said Audrey rolling her eyes.

~Don't be such a smart-ass, Audrey. ~ Ariel hissed in her ear.

"Shut up, you damn air elemental. If I could see you, I would pound you to the ground."

Ariel sighed, blowing Audrey's hair in frustration

James called out for Moka but it was too late. She was dragged to the deep end of the waters. Where the currents were.

Audrey walked into the waters but then she got stung.

"Damn!" She said, walking out of the water. "Electric eels. The Sea goddess is evil."

James only laughed at her.

"Hey! I don't see you going in there, saving Moka. And she's your girlfriend." Audrey scowled at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Mick, running towards them

~You can see the hail and the rain going on, can't you? Or are you so blind that you can't even see Moka be pulled away from us? ~

"Hey now! I see her. She's screaming." Mick said, pointing at her.

"No duh, Einstein." Said Lin Chung, pointing his bamboo staff at the water.

"What are you doing? Now's not the time for fishing." Said James.

"Not fishing. Watch." Said Lin, as he got ready to throw the staff.

Lin Chung threw the stuff deep in the water. The darkness has devoured it.

They waited a few seconds. Moka has stopped screaming. But she was still thrashing in the water.

Lin stepped in the water. A lightening bolt almost got him.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He said.

"No duh. The Sea goddess doesn't want us to take Moka away. I guess we're going to have to attack in the air." Audrey said.

Then they heard an ear-piercing screech.

"Wow! Moka sure can scream when she wants to." Said Mick, covering his ears.

"That's not Moka. That's the Sea Goddess. Look." James said, as he pointed to the water.

The sea erupted again. And this time there was a figure standing in the middle of the sea.

It wasn't Moka. It was the Sea goddess.

She had hair that looked like snakes. Greenish-purplish snakes for that matter. Her chest was left uncovered except for a bra and her legs had short shorts. (They are extremely short.) Her left hand was bleeding and she did not look happy about that.

~Did you guys want to go see what she looks like? Well, now you have it. I hate the sight her. ~ Ariel growled out, making the air intense.

"Hey, jackass!" said Audrey

~What?~

"Who asked for your option? I mean, we're trying to figure out how to save Moka and how not to get us killed by the Sea Goddess and the Damned electric eels. We don't have time to hear you complain about how much you hate the Sea Goddess, okay? You're not the only one who hates her guts." Audrey growled out.

~Oh wow. I pissed you off, haven't I? ~

"Yes. Now if you don't mind…. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Audrey screamed at the Air elemental

"Screaming at Ariel isn't going to solve the problem." Lin said

"You have a better idea, Lin? Cause I would love to hear it." Said Audrey, her eyes turning red.

_Did Moka's capture upset her so much? How long it is until she loses it? _James wondered

Moka screaming in pain. The Sea goddess wrapped her hands around her neck nearly choking her.

"Hey, you damn Sea goddess. Hands off!" yelled Audrey, shooting some bullets out of her gun. One landed in the Sea goddess' shoulder but the other two missed.

"Be careful. You might hit Moka." Said James

"I am. Quit pestering me."

Audrey leaped in the air and landed right on the platform where the Sea Goddess was holding Moka captive.

Audrey looked at Moka, who was unconscious. Blood dripped out of her mouth and her arms were severely burned and bleeding. Her wrists were all red and her face was all burned.

_What the hell did she do to you, Moka? No one does that to her. I won't allow it. You pissed off the wrong girl._

Audrey ran full on to the Sea Goddess. Her knife held tightly in her hand. She was ready for the kill.

The Sea goddess said something in ancient Greek and she disappeared. The platform, Moka, the electric eels and the Sea goddess herself were gone.

Audrey plunged in the water.

_Gone. Moka is gone. Don't worry. We'll find you, Moka. And we'll destroy the Sea goddess once and for all. I promise you, Moka. _


End file.
